The energy industry has significant electrical power needs in all divisions of its business, including wells, pipelines, refineries, and other process facilities. For instance, providing electrical power to support electrical loads located in downhole positions of a production well (e.g., water, gas, and/or oil) is known for drilling, injection, stimulation, or completions operations. Such loads, for example, may include gauges, inflow control valves, electric submersible pumps, other completions equipment, and/or other electrical loads. In existing techniques, power is typically generated and/or stored above ground and transported down the well via electrical wires. Significant time may be spent during the operations in placing the wire. The monetary costs of the wire and spoolers are also non-trivial. Furthermore, such wires may be leave downhole equipment susceptible to power loss and/or interruption. In addition, refineries and other process facilities require electrical power for sensor systems consisting of pressure, temperature, fluid/chemical identification, and the like, and the required systems such as remote telemetry and computing to enable sensor function.